Kingdom Hearts: The Darkness Within
by Dimitri Plabato of The Dark Icon Writers
Summary: There is Darkness within us all... including the 4 keyblade masters. A twist on the KH universe in the future. Two lone shadow Sora and Riku are bringing the heartless back together; and it's up to all 4 keyblade masters to win. SK RNG. Chapter Seven Up
1. The legend of the keyblade

Kingdom Hearts: The Power Within 

         By: Dimitri Plabato/Drake Dragon

Disclaimer: It wouldn't be fanfiction (KEYWORD FAN!) if I owned it so I don't

Summary: Hey this is be slightly AU cause I change the ages.  Ansem has been beat but no barriers between worlds so others can come. And Riku came to his senses and begins to fight the heartless and regained his heart and defeated Ansem with Sora. S/K, R/NG

Sora: Sora is 16, and the main character of this story.  He wields the keyblade called Ultima, the keyblade of light.  He is friends with Riku and Kairi and they all live on Destiny Islands.

Riku: Riku is 17 and pretends to be a "loner"; his two best friends are Sora and Kairi.  Back in the fight with Ansem, he gave up his light in order to save Kairi therefore giving the keyblade that he rightfully had been chosen for to Sora, he now wields the Oblivion, the keyblade of darkness. 

Kairi: Kairi is 16 years old and is the best friend of Sora and Riku.  She is one of the "princesses of heart" therefore she has unexplainable power.  She comes later to wield the keyblade of elements; the Alpha.  

Nicole: Nicole is a 17-year-old female.  She is originally from Traverse Town and came to Destiny Islands shortly after it had been restored to its rightful state.  She is the wielder of the final keyblade; the Omega; the blade of neutral.  She is also a loner but soon finds that on Destiny Island's it's hard to be alone, even when you want to be.  

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: 

1) First of all; I have something to say to everyone... first of all if you know you aren't gonna flame me, then skip this and go to the second part of this A/N; but if you might, go ahead and read this: Go to he** you crazy a$$ people fu**, if you don't have nothing nice to say then don't say anything, none of us want to hear you say that you hate a story so just skip it. Tricks.  I actually like this story so don't flame if, if you have something I can improve on then tell me, just don't flame me and tell me that it's stupid.  Thank you, and sorry to be mean but I've gotten too many flames, in fact, this just might be my final story. Depends.  And all you flamers, keep this in mind when you read other fanfic's no one wants to be flamed, and there are crazy people out there with very good hacking skills, who will make you regret that you dared to diss (say bad stuff about) their fic.

2) If you hate rap, techno,or rock music then stop reading, well don't stop reading but you might not get the full effect of this story.  Majority of this will be a giant Songfic with majority of the chapters being music based. 

Kingdom Hearts: The Darkness Within   

         by: Dimitri Plabato/Drake Dragon 

Chapter one: The legend of the Keyblade

Keyblade....

         Keyblade...

                  Keyblade...

What is an keyblade you ask? Where is it? When is it? What does it do? Hum... so many questions to answer in so little time.  If you are ready then step forward to get every question answered.  Are you sure that you are ready...? Very well then.

The Keyblade was invented thousands of years ago, in a place called "The end of the world".  At the end of the world, there was a force so powerful, that it had to be locked away, it could not be killed but it could be sent away from the rest of the worlds.  This force was called the heartless.  The heartless were creatures that, well how do I put this; lost their hearts and their souls.

 As you may know darkness sleeps in every heart, just waiting to be awakened and in these creatures, darkness took over.  Once, the heartless were as human as you and me, but they allowed darkness to slowly eat at their hearts and it transformed them into these creatures.  The heartless slowly evolved and begin to eat on the hearts of the living, making them heartless themselves.  They soon populated the universe and it had to be put to a stop.  Kings and Queens of different worlds soon came together and decided to release the barriers and join forces to stop the heartless. 

Together they created four keyblades.  Ultima; the keyblade of the light; given to one who fought the darkness to save the world and their friends with a heart pure, clear of darkness.  Oblivion; the keyblade of darkness.  Given to one who would go through ANY length to save their friends and world, including giving their heart up to the darkness.  These were the two main keyblades, sent to fight the heartless.  They succeeded and locked away the darkness inside of a door.  The other two keyblades; the Alpha; the keyblade of elements, given to a princess of heart; one who would help save the world, even when she didn't realize it.  And finally; the Omega; the keyblade of neutral with the combined abilities of the other three; given to one who locked their heart away, but released it to the light and their friends. These other keyblades, since not needed as of then were locked inside of the door with the heartless.

 A few years ago, a man named Ansem, who was obsessed with the darkness found the door; and opened it.  The heartless then controlled him and he begin to attack the other worlds and removed their barriers from each other, revealing them.  As soon as the door was opened the Ultima and the Oblivion returned to their jobs to protect the world and were sent to the two people who deserved them.  Ultima was sent to a young boy named Sora and the Oblivion was sent to a young boy named Riku. 

According to the legend, the four keyblades had the power to intertwine destinies.  Riku and Sora were best friends, yet due to the power; or should I say curse of the Keyblade they had to fight each other to bring about peace between the Kingdom Hearts.  The remaining two however, were also sent to their two masters, yet they do not know it.  The Keyblades, sensed the danger that they would face later instead of now and decided to stay hidden until they were needed and the potential of their masters were unlocked.  These four keyblades, the weapons needed to seal the heartless and the ability to intertwine destinies, they are the most powerful, in the universe.

 The keyblades and their masters defeated Ansem and the darkness together, unaware of the darkness that they would soon face.   What is the true power of the Keyblades and what is this new darkness that they must soon face? That you will have to find out on your own, I have done all in my power to prepare you for the events of the future, stay away from the darkness and you will be fine, and "don't forget, you are not alone, don't forget you hold the mightiest weapon of all, no not the keyblade, each other."  And maybe with the keyblades power, the "destinies" of others will join together to create one Destiny just different fates...

A/N: wow, hey I actually like this, it sounds good to me but if it continues depends on you.  If its not a problem can you please review this one for me? I won't upload the next chapter till I get 5 reviews that's not too bad of an request is it? Thanks and hopefully i'll c-ya next chapter.   


	2. Some alone time

A/N: Wow, I got reviews! Thanks! And phew... no flames.  Well this chapter is for you guys :) 

Disclaimer: I have Aol, not DSL; if i'm that poor that I don't have the fastest internet possible I couldn't  

own KH, I'd be rich in that case.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Kingdom Hearts: The Darkness Within 

         By: Dimitri Plabato/Drake Dragon 

Chapter two: Some alone time 

{Destiny Islands; Secret Place} 

A young woman, about seventeen is standing inside of the "secret place".  "The door, it's glowing..." said the young female while looking at the door which intertwined the rest of the worlds with it's power "That means..." she said while slowly walking away, back to the beaches of Destiny Islands.

{Destiny Islands; The Docks} 

"Man, i'm soooo bored!" said Riku while laying down as part of the circle with his friends Sora and Kairi.  "You, bored? Now that's a new one to me!" said Kairi while giggling "Yea, I gotta say, that is a new one to me too, I miss Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka...when do they get back? The island is pretty boring without them." said Sora while sighing "Yea, man... you see this is one of the times that I wish that Ansem and the heartless were still here, they made life a little more fun." said Riku while dodging hits given to him by Sora and Kairi. 

"Be careful what you wish for..." said the mysterious girl who was inside of the caves earlier "Huh?" everyone else said while looking up at the new girl "Oh sorry, hi, my guess is that your the new girl right?" said Kairi jumping up and down realizing that she finally had another girl to talk to on the island. "Oh, yea I'm Nicole, nice to meet you all." said Nicole the young female who was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt that had a picture of a dragon on it holding a sword. 

"Cool, I'm..." said Sora before he was cut off by Nicole "No need, everyone knows you three.  You're Sora, the wielder of the Ultima keyblade" she said while pointing at Sora then she moved over to Riku "You're Riku, the wielder of the Oblivion. And finally..." she then bowed a bit "You are the seventh princess of heart Kairi." Nicole surely knew quite a bit about the people that she had just met "Umm... yea, how did you know all of that? You're not a heartless are you?" said Riku and Sora standing up with keyblades appearing inside of their hands. 

"Hahaha, noooo there's no way that i'm a heartless, but to answer your question, it's not possible to grow up and not know who you are, especially when you grew up inside of Transverse Town." she said smiling "Ohh.... that's where you from! Hey wait you remind me of someone..." said Sora calming down "I should, my brother Cid helped you out quite a bit." she said while looking at Riku who was looking at her with the same intensity.  

"Uh oh! Hey Sora, we gotta go! You know how are parents are, it's 9:30!" yelled Kairi while standing up and getting ready to run "Crap! It is??!!" Sora said while preparing himself to run as well "Nice meeting you Nicole, see ya later Riku!" said Sora as Kairi pulled him off towards each of their homes "Aww well, I guess i'll see you later ok?" she said to Riku "Yea, I guess you will..." he trailed off as she walked away towards the seaside shack.  "I guess I will..." he said smiling just a little bit.

{One hour later; Destiny Islands; Riku's Island} 

Nicole is sitting in the Payou tree slowly talking to herself about different things.  "Sigh... I know that I need to make some friends here, it's just so hard... to open up your heart when you've had it locked up so long..." she silently said while looking over the island that she had just moved to.  

"You know it's said that talking to yourself means that you're going crazy. " said Riku who startled Nicole out of her deep thought "I used to be like that as well locked up and secluded... But the people here will soon get to you, and you'll find yourself slowly opening up and making friends." he said while going to sit next to her 

"Riku! What are you doing here!?" Nicole yelled while blushing at the thought that she was caught talking to herself "Hahaha, well this is my thinking spot, in fact I spend 90% of my time sitting here on this tree and thinking." Riku said while looking at the Destiny Islands "Ohh… well sorry, I didn't mean to take your thinking space." She said, still blushing "Naw… that's ok." He said while smiling "Hey, since you know quite a bit about me, how about you tell me a bit about yourself?" 

Riku said while now looking in the eyes of Nicole who blushed three shades deeper "Well, I only know the basics about you Mr. Keyblade, how about you go first? Then I just might open up to you a little bit." Said the now grinning Nicole "Humm… well that's fair I guess… well let's see… As you already know, my name is Riku and I am the wielder of the Oblivion keyblade.  My two best friends are Sora and Kairi.  Will that do?" said the smiling Riku 

"Nope… sorry that won't work… I knew all of that!" "Aww well no harm in trying is there?  Well let's see, I used to be a loner, caring about no one until like I said… the people here started to get to me. I slowly opened up and became Sora's best friend.  When Kairi came, we all wanted to go to other worlds and explore… I guess that it was a little good yet bad that we all got our wish.  I normally come here to sit and think about different things, in fact majority of the time, this is where you can find me, that's why is had been renamed to "Riku's Island" and finally I would do anything for my friends as you know…" said Riku while looking at Nicole waiting for her to respond "Humm… well you're a lot more complicated than you look Mr. Riku." She said smiling at her new friend 

"Well I better be goin…" she started before she was cut off by Riku who patted a seat on the tree "Ohhhhh No you don't Ms. I wanna lock my heart up and not open up to anyone, get back here!" Riku said while Nicole sighed and moved back to her spot "Meaine!" "I know I am, it's how I got my reputation now, about you…" "Sigh… okkkkayy you win, I'll tell you about me." she said while refusing to look at the madly grinning Riku 

"First of all I'm the same age as you.  I was born in Traverse Town like my older brother Cid.  My hobbies are being alone and playing my guitar." She said while blushing and turning away from the smiling Riku "Well then, I guess that you're going to have to play for me one day if you plan to stay on this island, I can get everyone, including the "out on a trip" Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus to kick you out if you don't." Riku smiled and stated as he told Nicole the power that he possessed over the island. "WHAT! You're kidding right!? You wouldn't, You couldn't!" she said while gasping "Oh I would and could, so it's in your best favor to go ahead and play for me someday." 

"Oh my goodness, are you positive that you had your heart locked up!? I mean for goodness sakes! You're mean!" said the now pouting Nicole "Hahaha, as I said, the people here get to you. So are you gonna play for me?" "I guess I have no choice… ok I'll bring my guitar back later tomorrow, it's getting late." "Good, and what do you mean "getting late?" it's midnight." He said "IT'S WHAT!! Oh MY GOD! MY PARENTS ARE GONNA KILL ME FOR THIS!" she said while standing up off of the tree and yelling "Bye Riku! If I'm not killed today I'll see you later kay!?" she said while running on the bridge towards the shack "Hahahaha, yea! Okay! Now get home so you don't get in trouble!" "Okay! Even though I'm gonna kill you tomorrow, making me open up like that!" "I'd like to see you try! Just bring your guitar!" he said as she entered her home giving him the "If-you-bring-that-up-again-then-I'm-gonna-kill-you" look.  

"Hahaha…"Riku giggled to himself "Well it looks like I've gotten her to open up quite a bit.  She's cute too, I can't wait to hear her play the guitar.  Hey wait a minute! I'm late too!! AAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Riku yelled while jumping off of the bridge and headed home. 

End Chapter Two 

A/N: Well, as you can probably see, there's gonna be a lot of Nicole in these chapters and Riku still loves Kairi but you'll see how this works out next chapter .  I'm not use to writing stuff like this so if anyone can help me out thanks: my email is: df_manhunter9908@yahoo.com.  Well I'm out, if you want a chapter three I need ten reviews at least so please review! Thanks everyone for reading and please review!    


	3. Go get your girls part 1

A/N: Aww screw the reviews for now, I decided to just post the first three chapters up right after each other and then not post more till I got some reviews. 

This will be one of my sugar chapters and will mainly revolve around Kairi and Sora.  Oh yea, this will also be part songfic so go ahead and grab "The Turtles: So Happy Together".  And by the way, one month has passed since the arrival of Nicole so they have all gotten closer and Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie are back from their trip.  Now let me shut up and continue, please R & R. 

----------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I live with my mom in an apartment; do I sound like the type of person who owns the rights to a game that made $100,000 in its first day? Didn't think so. 

Kingdom Hearts: The Darkness Within 

      By: Dimitri Plabato/Drake Dragon 

      Chapter three: Go get your girls  pt. 1 

{Destiny Islands; Riku's Island; Papyou Tree} 

"Hey you guys, I've been meaning to ask, what kind of fruit grows on this tree?" Nicole stated as she looked up and pointed at the Papyou.  Sora, Riku, and Kairi exchanged glances and all started to giggle softly.  "What?! Did I ask a stupid question or something?" Nicole asked the three laughing islanders "Haha...no...you..Haha...didn't." said Kairi between gasps "Well, these are called Papyou fruit.  Do you want to hear the legend?" said the more calm Sora "Yea, I do." 

"The legend is that, well that when a Papyou fruit is picked, it must be shared." "How come?" "I'm getting to that...you share the fruit because, they say that when two people share the fruit..." he said "Their destinies will be intertwined forever, in a never ending circle." Kairi continued eyes glimmering "Not again, you might want to step away from them for a minute." said Riku talking to Nicole while looking at the eye glowing Sora and Kairi as they thought about the Papyou fruit." "Is that story true? The Papyou fruit one?" Nicole asked "Yea, as far as I've heard why?" said the curious Riku "Aww... how ROMANTIC!" Nicole said with little anime hearts appearing in her eyes Sweatdrop "Not you too... I liked it better when you were secluded." Riku said backing away from the three lovey dubby teens 

"Aww... shut up Riku, you can't tell me that it's not romantic, me and you did spend all of our time earlier fighting because we both wanted to..." Sora cut off as he saw the red flame in Riku's eyes and the curious glances in Kairi's and Nicole's.  "Umm... yea, speaking of that, I think we need to have one final one, the winner of this one gets the prize." Riku said smiling "Humm...you're eager to end this battle aren't you, could it have something to do with..." Sora said grinning as well "Maybe... "Do you have any idea what they are talking about?" Nicole asked Kairi "Not a clue, Hey what are you two going on about?" Kairi asked the two boys 

"Humm... nothing much." said a smiling Riku "Just a score to settle once and for all between men." Sora finished "A battle between men? OOOOhhh! I think I just got it!" Nicole said with a grin playing on her face looking at Sora, Riku, and Kairi "You do!? What is it, what are they talking about?" Kairi asked "Something you'll find out sometime later." all three of them said at the same time "Sweatdrop Umm... okay? So you're not going to tell me?" Kairi asked Nicole, her eyes begging for some information "I would Kairi, you know I would, but this is something, that doesn't involve me, this is between them for now, so leave it alone until you find out, which you will." said the slightly saddened Nicole "sigh okay I will... but when will I find out?" said Kairi 

"How about in three hours, Riku that okay with you?" Sora asked "Yea, perfect, gives us some time to prepare... so three o'clock, right here okay?" Riku said "Deal, see you then." said Sora smiling as he walked off of the island and headed towards his home "Well, I need to get to preparing, excuse me ladies." said Riku as he jumped off of his island and headed to his "secret training spot", deep within the islands. "What the hell is going on!?" said Kairi looking at the place where Riku had just been seconds ago. 

"You'll find out, but first I need to tell you something, you are very lucky." Nicole said looking at her friend.  "Huh, I am? What makes you say that?" said Kairi looking completely confused "Never mind Kairi, but do you mind if I ask you a question?" "Sure shoot." "I was wondering, what are your feelings for Sora and Riku?" "I knew that you were going to eventually ask that question, well let's see, Riku is a close friend, like a brother to me, I would do anything for him like he would and did for me, even though I wish that he didn't go through those extreme measures to get me back.

And Sora, wow... where to begin? Let me put it this way, I love him.  I've loved him since the moment that I saw him, in fact I'm sure you've seen the drawings in the secret place, those are me and him.  I love him, and that's all I can say." said the now blushing Kairi looking away from Nicole "Well then... you already know the winner of the final battle." said a smiling Nicole as she jumped off of the island "Hey Kairi! I'll see you in about two hours kay!? I need to go do something real quick!" "Umm... OK! SEE YA THEN!" said the really confused Kairi as she watched her new friend walk into her home.  "What the heck is going on!?" Everyone is leaving me in the dark! Grr..." said Kairi as she growled and layed down on the Papyou tree sighing.

{Three Hours Later} 

Kairi and Nicole are sitting on the Papyou tree and waiting as the two friends and Keyblade wielders walked to face each other.  "Girls, but I'm afraid we must ask you two to leave." said Sora "But why?!" said the girls at the same time "Because, for the prize." Riku paused "To be won, we must fight at full power and we can't do that with you two right there, you might, no you will get hurt. We'll tell you the outcome afterwards, now get going you two." Nicole smiled and sighed "Okay, we'll go, but I wanted to see a keyblade fight." "We'll go?!" said Kairi 

"Yea, we will, I understand what they're saying, we'll get in their way, and this is a battle that can't be tampered with." "Ok, I'll take your word for it." said Kairi as she stood up with Nicole "You two come get us ok?" the girls said while walking off "Okay, we will." said Sora as he watched the retreating figures of Nicole and Kairi and then he turned to face his friend, now a serious look was on his face. 

"Well, looks like this is it, the final battle for Kairi." said Riku with the same look on his face "By the way, I want to know, was it her, that made you want to go ahead and finish this once for all?" Sora asked "Yea, she is." "Well then, let's go ahead and get this finished." said Sora as he raised the Ultima keychain from his neck and summoned the keyblade of light "I agree with that." said Riku as the Oblivion appeared in his hand and he stood in the fight stance of Shadow Chan.  

((hey people, I don't have a song really for this part, but if you have the soundtrack for the matrix, there's a techno instrumental for a fight scene, I'm using it now so go check that out; and by the way I suck at action scenes, so don't hurt me)) 

"Let's party Riku!" said Sora as he ran towards his current enemy "Idiot, didn't you learn something back when we fought at Hallow Bastion, Ansem just used my tricks, I still know them!" Riku said as he floated into the sky and darkness flowed around him "Heh, I know all of my tricks to!" Sora said as he glided around Riku's attack and right into him slicing him with his keyblade and starting an air to ground attack combo, hitting Riku back.  Grunt "Not bad Sora." Riku said as he lifted his foot and hit Sora in the face as he then started to upperslice Sora as he fell "Not bad..." Sora said as he layed on the ground 

"But not good enough!" yelled Sora as he jumped off of his back onto his feet, kicking Riku in the head as he got up "Remember that!?" "Yea!" Sora then took his keyblade and then Riku did the same, each blocking each other "I am going to win this Riku, just so you know!" said Sora as he begun to push deeper into his keyblade "That's yet to be seen!" yelled Riku as he did the same and then he took out his leg and pushed Sora away from the keyblade intertwinement and then followed with four jabs and an overhead attack with the Oblivion.  Sora then smiled and used Hi-jump to get higher in the air.  He landed on top of the Papyou tree and grinned madly before disappearing.  

"What the hell? Where'd he go?" said Riku as he looked all over but to no avail, looking for his battle partner "Looking for me, I learned a few more tricks that no one knows about! Sorry Riku but you lose this one!" said Sora's voice coming from all over Riku.  Sora then appeared in the sky with his keyblade glowing a blackish red.  "Darkness within, intertwine with the light that I posses.  Elements of the world's join in my unworthy hands! I promise to surely use your power to destroy the fools who stand before me today! With the power you and I posses, I summon the ying and yang of the two of us, and bring down judgment day! TRIBUTE GLARE!" he yelled as he brought down the keyblade to a "shit" saying Riku The sky then grew black and an explosion could be heard from the island and then it went back to normal color.  "Not bad, you're gonna have to teach me some spells one day." said Riku as he dropped down to his knees and finally to the floor "Okay, I will." Sora smiled as he picked up his friend and layed him on the Papyou tree.

{30 minutes later} 

"Well looks like you win." said Riku "Yea, it looks like it doesn't it?" said Sora "I decided, you are better and you can probably do her allot more good than I can so go ahead and try Riku." Sora grinned at his friend "Hahahaha..." Riku laughed out loud "Man, you are dense, you really don't know do you?!" "What!?" "She's always loved you, I'm the brother type, you're the one her heart belongs to I'm afraid so, you go ahead." "You're kidding right?" "No I'm serious, she has always loved you, and everyone knew it. Either way, even if I won today, I still would have lost." "But I can't, what about you?" "Man, go get your girl!" "Are you sure?" "Yes I am sure Sora; you deserve her, now get going and... take this." Riku said as he tossed Sora a Papyou fruit "Go share it with her, its destiny." "Thanks Riku." said Sora "Yea, yea, welcome, it's what friends do, NOW GO BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND!" he yelled as Sora laughed and started to run towards the place where Kairi and Nicole were both sitting.

A/N: Wow, that came out a lot longer than I thought, but I need to go, my friend girl is kinda dragging me off to go see a movie with her (not that I'm complaining) even though she did but into my home while I was getting ready to take a shower so I was naked but anyways, she'll have to pay me back for that later J.  Well I'm out, next chapter will be out pretty soon, I'll start writing it, tomorrow cause when I get back it'll be late, well out and c-ya soon.  And pt .2 is the one where the song will be needed. 


	4. Go get your girls part 2

Kingdom Hearts: The Darkness Within 

by: Dimitri Plabato/Drake Dragon 

A/N: OMG! I got reviews, and they're all good! Dances I'm soooo happy :) Well anyways, this will be the first full romance part of this story so enjoy.  The theme for this is The Turtles: So Happy Together (The turtles. original name); catch you 

guys' next chapter. 

Review stuff:

DeMorgan: Thanks for being my first reviewer! And 

thanks for the luck I need it!

Lemonsweetie: Yes I'll write more! Just for you :)

lisa: Ok ,i'll try my best to come with quick updates!

Moonflow-Kairi: :) humm do I really want to give u 

this chapter? yea I will

Sytrik: Thanks for advertising my story and i'll try to 

redo it when I get time and they do? cool; buy me some 

Socomdude44: I know how it is; heck it's 4 am and 

i'm writing this story so I know... and thanks!

Kyle: Lol, yea I know; heck I know i'm scared of mine. 

Thanks for reviewing my story and i'll keep that in 

mind next battle scene and that is a pretty nice song 

thanks!

Everyone: Hey guys, just wanna say thanks; I haven't 

recieved a single flame and I actually got reviews! 

Thanks!

And by the way, I really suck at all romance scenes 

so go ahead and tell me what I can do to improve it 

thanks!

Disclaimer: Yes, I Dimitri Plabato/Drake Dragon own Kingdom Hearts; I own Squaresoft and Disney too! Drake is just an alias for me while in fact i'm really the owner of Square-Enix HAHAHAHA.  And if you believe this then, you need help.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Kingdom Hearts: The Darkness Within 

by: Dimitri Plabato/Drake Dragon 

Chapter 4: Go get your girls part 2 

Last time: Riku and Sora have decided to host a final battle between theirselves in order to see who really got to share the Papyou tree with Kairi.  Sora won the battle and is now running towards the place where Kairi and Nicole are sitting ((near the docks))

Sora ran to the docks after he had beaten Riku with Papyou fruit in hand and a very big smile and blush on his face.  He ran up to the dock where Nicole and Kairi were sitting and Nicole spotted him and smiled.  "Well well well, it looks like we have our winner, good luck Kairi," she said as she walked off towards the island where Riku was as she passed the smiling Sora "Wish me luck Nicole." Sora said Nicole smiled and replied "You don't need it..." they then left each other and Sora arrived at the place Kairi was sitting, hiding a Papyou fruit.  

Imagine me and you, I do

I think about you day and night, it's only right

To think about the girl you love and hold her tight

So happy together

"...Hi... Kairi..." said the stuttering Sora as she sat down next to Kairi "Hi Sora, so you won?" "Yea I did..." "So what was the prize?" Kairi asked while looking at the blushing Sora with a hopeful look in her eyes.  He took a gulp and said one single word... You.

 If I should call you up, invest a dime

And you say you belong to me and ease my mind

Imagine how the world could be, so very fine

So happy together

Riku was sitting on the branch of the Papyou tree, looking at the moon that had risen a little bit ago when he heard the soft melody of a guitar playing behind him.  He smiled and then took a quick look behind him seeing Nicole playing and blushing 

Slightly without looking at him." You play beautifully" he said "Thanks" she said then walked over to him and sits down and lays on his shoulder. 

I can't see me lovin' nobody but you

For all my life

When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue

For all my life

"Me? I was the prize?" Kairi asked looking at Sora with disbelief "Umm... yes." Sora stated while trying hard not to look at Kairi "Sora, look at me." she stated as Sora lifted his head and looked at Kairi in the eyes both of them blushing so bad that they both were the color of blood.  "Kairi, I have something to confess to you." "Go ahead." "sigh Kairi, I have been in love with you since the first moment I saw you...so has Riku." Kairi stared at him, not believing a word he was saying "You are the 

reason that we fought so much, because we both wanted you... every beautiful bit of you." Kairi's eyes widened as Sora pulled his hands around her "Every part of you is beautiful, I desire every part of you..."

Me and you and you and me

No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be

The only one for me is you, and you for me

So happy together

Riku had a smile playing on his face as he held Nicole as she played her guitar.  "You know what?" she asked him "What?" he simply replied "For someone who just lost the love of his life, you don't seem that down." she stated as Riku gasped 

and then smiled at the knowledge that he received "Umm...... how did..?" he stuttered while she looked at him and laughed "Aww come on, it was all over you and Sora's faces when I first met you, heck I think the only person who didn't know it was Kairi." she said looking at the stars "Yea, I guess you're right, but as for the looking down part, I don't need to." he said looking at the stars as well.

I can't see me lovin' nobody but you

For all my life

When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue

For all my life

"S..Sora....I don't know what to say." said Kairi as Sora held her "But, I do have a confession of my own to make." "What is it?" "I love you to Sora... I have since the moment I met you, as you carried my heart around with you in Kingdom Hearts, my love for you grew and grew..." she said as Sora let her go and looked inside of her longing eyes, the same eyes that were holding the same amount of emotion that his own were.

Me and you and you and me

No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be

The only one for me is you, and you for me

So happy together

Ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba

Ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba

"Why is that?" Nicole asked looking into Riku's light green eyes as he stared deeply into her own deep brown ones.  "Why? Well my dear Nicole, that is because..." he said while both of them moved their heads closer 

Me and you and you and me

No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be

The only one for me is you, and you for me

So happy together

So happy together

How is the weather

Sora and Kairi looked at each other and gasped, it was over, they had finally given into their feelings for each other, now there was only one more step.  Sora pulled out the Papyou fruit from his pocket and then placed it in front of himself and Kairi "A winning gift from Riku...They say that if we share this with the ones we love then our destinies will be intertwined forever." he said "Well then Sora, I say that we test this legend." she said as she took a piece of the fruit and placed it in her mouth and a piece in Sora's right before they shared a deep and meaningful kiss in each others arms.

So happy together

We're happy together

So happy together

Happy together

So happy together

So happy together (ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba)

"It's really beautiful, the moon I mean..." said Nicole as she and Riku moved closer and closer to each other.  "Yes, it is; but I have to say... its no where near as beautiful as the woman I have in front of me now." he said as their lips locked in a deep 

passionate kiss "I think I've fallen in love with you Mr. Keyblade." Nicole said as she gave Riku another quick kiss "And I've fallen in love with you Ms. Guitar." he said as they kissed 

As the two new couples of the Destiny Islands kissed each other, the moon began to glow brightly, showing that destiny's have been intertwined in more ways than one.

A/N: End; man do I suck at these... aww well; hey u guys know the drill right; please Read and Review and tell your friends ok? I'll try to update ASAP just for you all.   


	5. The Day before the darkness

A/N: WTH!? IT'S NOT POSSIBLE! I actually got over the 10-review mark and I still haven't had a single flame yay!  Well since you people like it so much, i'll continue with it so here we go. Thank you all, I love you guys! I would give u each a response but I'm not online soooo........... ya know.  Oh yea, this will be a short chapter cause I will be on punishment for the next week; but once i'm off; i'll update with a longer chapter ok?

Disclaimer:  I'm tired of doing this so I hired some help; come on out Pikachu.  Pi Pika Pikapika pikachu... Pika *grins and lawyers come out grabbing Drake by the arms* WAIT, WHAT THE HELL!? PIKACHU DIE! *shoots pikachu* that's better; I Dimitri Plabato/Drake Dragon do not own Kingdom Hearts and I never will.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Kingdom Hearts: The Darkness Within 

          by: Drake Dragon (my name is too long)

Chapter five: The Day before the Darkness

One more month has passed since the arrival of Nicole and plenty of events have occurred.  There are now two new couples on the lovely Destiny Islands and unknown to all of them; the four are Keyblade Masters.  Riku and Nicole; Sora and Kairi... four keyblade masters with one very deeply intertwined destiny.  Now we join our four heroes enjoying their last relaxing day, before their greatest adventure begins...

"Beautiful, isn't it?" said Kairi while laying on her back to the sand while looking up at the sky as fireworks flew into the sky... "Yea, it is..." said Selphie and Nicole at the same time "Aww it's okay...it's pretty I guess." said Wakka, tossing his blitzball up and down "I've seen better things." said Tidus as he looked up into the sky "Yea, I know you have! You are always looking up my skirt and that's a lot better than fireworks!" yelled Selphie ((Lol, sorry guys, I've seen it too much and I love it so I had to put it in)) "Umm....yea... well you can't blame me, your legs are always open." said Tidus while blushing and having his friends laughing at him "Man, you two need to go ahead and get together!" said Sora; smiling at Kairi "Yea, I mean dang, it's way to obvious that you two like each other, hell; Tidus is always so jumpy around Selphie and Selphie always opens her legs when she sees him so he can look ((that didn't sound right...)) at your panties...and that's at the time you are wearing them." said Sora looking at the now blushing Selphie and Tidus "Umm....." both of them said and at that cue everyone else started to laugh.  Sora then checked his watch and looked at Riku "Hey Riku, come on; we need to umm..... yea." "It's already that time, dang?" Riku replied as he stood up and dusted the sand off of himself and walked over to Nicole and kissed her while Sora did the same to Kairi "Hey, we have to go prepare for something, we'll see you guys later." said Sora "Ok, c-ya then....and have fun." said Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus as Riku and Sora walked off telling Nicole and Kairi to meet them at the island in about one hour.  "What was that about?" Nicole asked Kairi "I have no idea..." 

Riku and Sora then made their way towards Sora's house and walked it.  They were planning something and knowing the history of two of the most powerful people in the world; it might not be good...

{Riku's Island; one hour later} 

Candles are now lining the bridge exiting the Shore Shack leading to the island.  The two girls are walking down it; staring at the candles and looking at each other with surprise on both of their faces.  Our two guys are talking to each other at the end of the island.  It is beautifully set up with soft classical music playing in the background, ((the instrumental vr. of Simple and Clean that you hear when you keep the game on the start screen for a while))candles are softly glowing around the entire island and a round table sitting in the middle of the island where Sora and Riku are.  The females then walk up to the edge of the islands and Riku notices them and stands up as Sora does the same.  They both pull out chairs for the ladies and tell them to sit down.  

"What's going on?" said Nicole looking at Kairi "I dunno..." she replied now looking at the two males "Is it a special occasion or something?" Kairi asked "No, we can't have a romantic meal with the two people we love?" Riku answered while Kairi and Nicole blushed and looked around them.  "Yea, but why all of this?" asked Nicole "That's because, we both like to go all out." Sora replied and then left the table to enter the seaside shack and come back out with two trays and 4 glasses and a bottle of Sparkling Apple Cider ((what!? I can't have them drink they have something coming up)) "Here we go..." said Sora as he put the trays on the table and opened them up.  On the table was an roasted chicken, mashed potatoes, bread, corn, and other greatly cooked foods.  And in the other tray was dessert; a very big and creamy Oreo Cheesecake.  "Wow, who cooked all of this?" asked Nicole and Kairi "We did." said Sora "Wow it all looks good." said Nicole "It tastes better." Said Riku as he smiled and put Nicole's serving on her plate and as Sora did the same with Kairi's and his own.  They all dug into their food and talked the night away.

{Later that night}

After the food was done, the group sat together on the Papyou tree and watched the sunset.  After the moon was in the sky; the group got ready to head home that was until a bright light erupted from the secret hideout and something materialized in front of them... not just anything... a heartless.

A/N: I rushed to do this so I might redo it later; as u heard i'll be on punishment from my comp. next week so you'll have to wait for an update; sorry guys but I promise the next chapter will be better


	6. The Darkness Within

A/N: Hey people, very very sorry for that very very pitiful chapter and I promise that this one will make up for it.  Thanks once again to all of my reviewers! I love ya all.   

Disclaimer: "Darkness is cultivated in every heart." The darkness in my heart is telling me that I own Kingdom Hearts; but the lawyers behind me are telling me that I don't... aww well...

----------------------------------------------------------------

Kingdom Hearts: The Darkness Within 

               By: Dimitri Plabato/Drake Dragon

Chapter Five: The Darkness Within 

Four people; two males and two females... All four keyblade masters yet only two of them knowing it... Our heroes were all enjoying a nice romantic meal when a bright light could be seen coming out of the secret place and blinding everyone on the island.  After the light had dimmed down; shadows were all over our heroes... and not just their shadows, the heartless.

"What the fuck!" said Sora as he summoned the Ultima inside of his hands and stood in front of Kairi "I don't know! The heartless, they found a way out!" Riku said as the Oblivion appeared in his hands and he stood in front of Nicole.  Both young teens were scared, it could be seen in their eyes.  "Hey you two, get out of here now!" yelled Sora talking to Nicole and Kairi.  The girls nodded and then started to run as more shadows rose around the island "Shit, it's no use, we're surrounded...!" yelled Riku as he and the rest of the group huddled in one circle and Sora and himself prepared theirselves for a battle.  The heartless stood there; still as if waiting for something... Riku and Sora stood still as well; waiting to see what was going to happen.  A lone shadow Sora then rose to the front of the heartless pack and a replica keyblade appeared in his hand.  The heartless then rose his keyblade in the air and yelled something like a battle cry and then all of the heartless started to attack.  Sora and Riku looked at each other and then lifted their keyblades and ran towards the heartless. 

Sora then ran toward one group of heartless while Riku did the other, both staying close to the girls who were now trying to find a way to help out.  Sora ran and sliced at his group of heartless and then they simply disappeared.  As he kept slicing, more and more different forms started rising to attack him.  He took his keyblade and rose it to give the group one more slash until; the shadow sora from the beginning rose to his side and caught the keyblade in his hand.

Riku, in the meantime was circling around the girls and fending off every heartless that came his way.  There were hundreds of them; a few of kinds that were familiar and a few that were not.  Shadows kept multiplying around Riku and he kept breaking them down, he kept hitting; until his keyblade was caught; by the shadow version; of himself.  

Sora smirked at the shadow version of himself as the shadow did the same.  It raised its keyblade as Sora did the same and they both brought them down against each other.  "I must say... you have improved since we were all locked up inside of Kingdom Hearts..." the heartless said as he struggled to keep up with Sora's slashes "What!? Since when can you talk; and yes I have, so have you; you might just be an equal match for me..." Sora said as he kept getting blocked by the heartless' keyblade.  "We evolved while being in the light so long, we learned to tolerate it, but no matter what; you understand nothing; and until you do; you are nothing, I am the final heartless; created by Ansem before he was destroyed by you; therefore my mission in life; is to get Revenge!" yelled the heartless as he took his keyblade and slashed Sora against the cheek and he yelled out in pain.  "SORA!" yelled Kairi as she attempted to step forward but was blocked by Riku "NO! STAY THERE!" he yelled

Riku then turned back around towards his new opponent; himself or should I say the Shadow version of himself "Wow, you're new..." Riku said as he starred at himself and watched as the heartless smirked "Heee.... I know..." it said Riku was surprised, because never had he seen an heartless with emotion and more human like qualities, but he did not have time to think about it further as the heartless then brought it's replica Oblivion down Riku's chest, cutting a deep hole in him.  "AHH!!" Riku screamed out in pain "RIKU!" yelled Nicole and Kairi but Riku was not the only one in trouble...in fact, both Sora and Riku were... really getting their asses kicked.

"NO!" yelled Kairi "Sora, Riku! GET UP! PLEASE!" yelled Nicole to the two keyblade wielders who were both bleeding on the ground "Please!....get up!" the girls yelled as two lone tear drops; found their ways down to their hearts.........

Keyblade...

            Keyblade...

                        Keyblade...

The two girls then started to glow and rose up into the sky.  The heartless stopped their attack and then watched the two females and backed away slowly... Weren't there only supposed to be three keyblades? One the Ultima; wielded by Sora; Two the Oblivion; wielded by Riku; and Three the Kingdom Key; wielded by king Mickey.  No one said anything about five; and the heartless were pretty sure that two more keyblades we're being born.

"What's going on!?" Sora yelled looking at Kairi and Nicole in the sky.  "I have no idea..." Riku replied the two girls then glew a bright white, causing the heartless to back up a little.  As they landed back on the ground; two key like objects materalized in their hands.

"The Alpha; given to a princess of heart... the keyblade of the stars." said a mysterious voice; coming from the secret place "And the Omega; given to one who had their hearts unlocked...the keyblade of Destiny..." "Wield them well; as they hold your destines as well as those hearts of others." said the voice as it faded into the darkness

Kairi and Nicole then opened their once green eyes to revel a pair of now white eyes, before they turned back to normal and the key like objects in their hands actually became keyblades.  One was white; with black and red stripes running down all across it, While the other was completely black with a heart of light on its handle.  Hanging from both of them was the kingdom chain.  Kairi and Nicole then opened their eyes once again, reviling their normal color and then they stood in battle mode.  ((not really a song needed battle but if you want go and grab the opening to .Hack//Sign, i'm listening to it)) 

Sora and Riku looked at the girls and then back at each other. "What's going on!" The two girls just smiled as the heartless then started to back up from them and started to regroup "Well this one was not expected..." said Shadow Sora "But it must be handled! Shadows Attack the two girls!" said the Riku Shadow as their eyes grew red and the heartless started to run towards the two girls.

The two girls then looked at each other and did the impossible...they grinned.  Something was not right. Kairi then picked up her keyblade and sliced the air... but due to that, 100 of the heartless headed towards them all evaporated.  Something definitely wasn't right... The two girls then leaped up in the air and begun to slice the heartless into pieces without a sweat.  Of course Riku and Sora both knew how to fight when they recieved their keyblades... but not like this.  

The heartless were growing thin in number and the heartless copies of Sora and Riku then backed up to the originals and growled... "Heh, well this was unexpected but we will handle it later, this mission was just to kill the two of you!" said Shadow Riku as he and Shadow Sora smiled and then started to bring their keyblades down on our two heroes... well at least they were going to until Sora and Riku smiled and caught the keyblades, their energy and health fully healed.  "What!? HOW!??" said shadow Sora as it pulled it's keyblade back from it's real counterpart "Heh, well, while everyone was preoccupied with Kairi and Nicole, we cast Curga on each other now..."said Sora as he and Riku jumped back to be back to back with Kairi and Nicole "we are fully healed and ready to send all of you heartless back to the abbesses of hell!" he finished "HEHEHEHE...HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" laughed Shadow Riku and Sora "Well well well... resourceful we must admit, but... you all DIE HERE! Heartless RISE!" then the entire island shook and was overtaken by shadows... heartless were everywhere, over 100,000 of them in one place; surrounding Destiny Islands... 

Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Nicole all leaned on each other back to back... they were surrounded, no matter how powerful they are, they couldn't stop this many heartless at one time.  Then shadow Sora and Riku opened up a dark portal and smiled as they entered it... "Goodbye keyblade wielders, the darkness within you awaits..." said Shadow Riku "Heartless...DESTROY THEM!" yelled Shadow Sora as it fully walked into the portal as is disappeared. 

"Shit... we're screwed.." everyone said at the same time while looking at the heartless that surrounded them.  "Well, it's best to go out fighting, but hey you guys, I love you all." said Kairi "Heh, same here, but I don't intend on dying here." said everyone else "Well then, I guess, we FIGHT!" yelled Kairi as everyone raised their keyblades as they collided with each other and then a bright light grew in the sky causing the heartless to back up a little bit. Time then froze, leaving only the Keyblade masters awoke.

Keyblade... Ultimate Power... Komachi... "What?" said Sora, looking in the light "Keyblade masters, your keyblades have united, causing you to unleash the second ultimate power in the world... the Komachi... the gateways towards heaven and hell...protect  the world's from the heartless as well as yourselves...because the Komachi is a dangerous power...only to be used in extreme situations, because; it involves the powers of the world and all of its inhabitants, overuse can destroy it; as well as yourself. Be careful!" said the voice as the light faded and the figure disappeared and time reawoken.  

Then out of nowhere; two separate keyholes appeared; each matching the color of its key.  The keyblade masters Kairi and Nicole then stood there and placed their keyblades into the holes; unleashing the powers of the Komachi... "Rise of the heavens unleash your strength! Power of light, over the darkness! As the hearts of the pure; destroy those who have none! Komachi Alpha Heaven!" yelled Kairi, having now idea where she learned the spell at as Nicole then placed her keyblade in her hole and chanted a spell as well." Darkness located in the abyss of hell! Burn with an undying passion of hate and unlock the darkness within my heart and show it to the fools who stand to oppose me! Komachi Omega Hell!" and then the sky changed in color.  The sky started to grow a bright white as the ground grew a dark red, the two lights collided and engulfed the Destiny Islands and slowly started to destroy the heartless.  Then, after all of the heartless s were gone, the keyholes disappeared and the two girls fell "Kairi! Nicole!" yelled Riku and Sora as they ran towards the two girls "Hey Riku! Sora! Grab on; we need to get out of here now!" yelled Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus as they hung outside of a Gummi Ship. Sora and Riku then grabbed the girls and jumped into the ship as it speeded off into the depths of the final frontier.

{???} 

"Well...that really wasn't expected now was it?" said the Shadow Sora looking at Shadow Riku "Not really, but we kind of figured that they would destroy them all." "Yea... now... I think it's time that we enlist some real help...isn't that right...Sesshomiru" said the shadow ((I don't own Inuyasha, but I really couldn't think of a good enemy))"That's right, those kids are good as dead..."said Sesshomiru as he laughed and faded out into the darkness

Gummi Ship; Armageddon}

"What's going on!?" asked Selphie as she walked over to where Riku and Sora were now treating Kairi and Nicole's wounds. "I have no idea..."replied Sora as he looked up and spotted Leon staring at the two females "Are they okay?" he asked "Yea, they should be fine...I just want to know what the hell that attack was that they used and how they got keyblades..." said Riku looking up at Cid "Don't look at me, neither one of us have any idea what's going on... all I know is that me and Leon got a call to come and save you guys, that's where we are headed now; Disney Castle." said Cid "Good; we need answers." said Sora and Riku as they fell to the floor, asleep.    


	7. Welcome to the castle

Kingdom hearts: The Darkness Within  
By: Dimitri Plabato/Drake Dragon  
  
Chapter 7: Welcome to the castle  
  
Disclaimer: Rage consumes all!! Kingdom Hearts Will BE MINE!! HAHHAHAHAHA lawyers appear and pull out handcuffs Hey Wait! I don't own it, NO not the window AHHH!! lawyers drop him out the window and laugh, carrying around keyblades.  
  
A/N: Ehehehe... been a while hasesn't it everyone? Well sorry it took so long but I had some things to worry about myself like my phone being disconnected, and I had to take some time out to start writing my books (ALL 3 of e'm, in fact I might ask you guys to do me a favor and rate the first two chapters of each of e'm.) but hey I'm back... not sure when this will be updated again though, may be a while sorry...  
  
Chapter Seven:  
  
"How long till we get there?" Riku asked looking at Nicole who still hadn't woken up since the last battle with the heartless that had recently appeared on the island "We should be there really soon." Goofy said looking over to Sora who was leaning over Kari wiping the sweat off of her face. "Don't worry, they're going to be okay." Donald said sighing softly "Yea, I know but I just wish we could hurry." Sora and Riku said hugging each of their girlfriend's bodies. "So where are we actually going?" Selphie said hugging on to Tidus and Wakka who were both blushing but gave it no mind since their friends were hurt "We're going to see King Mickey at the castle... he should know what's going on..." Cid said staring at the space ahead of him "That's good." Said Riku pushing the hair out of Nicole's face. "Well it's better now... we're here..." said Goofy as he looked upon the small round planet with a huge castle sticking out of it "Whoa... that's the castle?" Selphie asked, pulling out a camera from who knows where and taking pictures causing everyone else on the ship to sweatdrop. "WHAT?! IT"S PRETTY!" she said in her defense. "Umm yea whatever, so where's Mickey?" Sora asked standing up and looking out the window of the ship "He should be outside waiting on us, we informed him of the situation before we left." Donald said with a sigh, taking a worried look back at the knocked out Kairi and Nicole "That's good, and there they are we'll land in... WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Cid yelled at the two keyblade masters that were now standing up holding the two women in their arms looking outside of the door. "They don't have time to wait... we're jumping!" Riku said as he and Sora then pushed off the floor and flew through the sky above Disney Castle "What the fuck is wrong with them?!" Tidus asked looking at the falling bodies "Nuts Ya?!" said Wakka also looking at the two young men with great awe "Nuts, but in love..." he finished laying back, waiting for the ship to land.  
  
--The Ground--  
  
"Did they just jump!?" was the question that came out of King Mickey's mouth as he looked at his best friend and the best warrior that he had on his team "Yea, they did guess that they are worried..." said Leon with a grin playing on his face as he looked through his binoculars at the two falling warriors "Don't worry so much... they can fly or at least glide... they have their abilities." He said, giving the king the binoculars as he walked over to the castle doors in order to show Sora and Riku where to place the girls when they landed.  
  
Sora and Riku were now gliding through the deep blue sky headed for Disney Castle at the fastest speed that they could so that they could get help for the two women that they loved. "Hey Sora! You okay!" Riku yelled looking sideways at his friend "NO TIME TO TALK!" Sora yelled with a pissed off look on his face as he began to speed up faster.  
  
Wow... he has changed a lot... Kairi really did change him a lot, he needed her... I'm glad that he did win, but... Riku paused in his thoughts to look at the calmly sleeping in his arms...it looks like we both won... "Come on Sora! Let's get down there already." Riku said speeding up as Sora did the same, finally hitting the ground.  
  
"Guys this way!" yelled Leon as he watched the two young men land on the ground and as they ran towards him and he turned around, leading the two heroes to the room where they would put Kairi and Nicole. "So how's it been going you guys?" Leon asked as he led his two friends towards the room but they kept quiet "Huh?" Leon looked around to see the determined looks on the two young men's faces and to a simple statement... it shocked him. Damn... it's been a while since the two of them but wow, they have changed a hell of a lot... looks like the fear of losing the women that they love has gotten to them, heh... love; a warrior's only weakness...Riona...I miss you thought Leon as he and the two boys ran towards the room.  
  
--Disney Castle; Tsubasa Chamber--  
  
"Sora, Riku... put them down there." Said Leon as the two young men placed the bodies of the women down on the bed "Okay now... what exactly happened?" Said King Mickey as he walked inside of the room holding his keyblade with a worried look on his face "King Mickey..." said Riku and Sora as they gave a light bow and then they began to tell their story. "Well you see, we were having dinner when heartless appeared out of nowhere. A Shadow Sora and Riku appeared to be controlling the others and they didn't look like they were taking orders from anyone but theirselves." Started off Sora "And then while we were fighting the heartless, the "door" started to glow and two keyblades appeared in their hands like Sora's did." Riku continued "But then when we were surrounded they started chanting these spells they called Komachi Alpha Heaven and Komachi Omega Hell or something like that..." they said together "then they fainted and here we are..." the two young men stared at King Mickey's face hard and there was silence... even as the others walked into the room.  
  
King Mickey sighed... afraid to tell the young men what had happened so he placed down his keyblade on the ground and then walked over to look at the women. "Komachi... is a dangerous power... it destroys those without hearts by taking your own..." Mickey started, now sitting down "You remember those two key holes that you saw?" he asked to the men who nodded "Well, Komachi takes the power of the heart... those keyholes were their hearts... they locked them up in order to do the move...I'm sorry." He said, head in his lap now... and everyone staring at him with their eyes wide open "What... what does that mean... that there is no way to save them?" Sora yelled  
  
"No, I..I never said that...there is one way to save them... you have to travel back to the end of the world... the holding place of all hearts and then you must find theirs... protected by the key hole and probably the heartless as well... you see, the hearts are no win real danger because if the heartless are able to break the locks.... Then the keyblades and the hearts of both Kairi and Nicole... will belong to them." Mickey said silently the silence was unbearable... until a loud outburst was heard coming from Riku. "Sora..." "Right..." the two young men looked at each other and nodded as they walked over to the bodies of the two most important people in their lives and then they kissed them. Then their bodies started to glow and the glow started to take the shape of a keyblade... the Alpha and Omega. Sora and Riku looked at each other and nodded once again now taking the keyblades and a determined look on their faces. "End of the world right?" Sora asked roughly "Y..yes..." Mickey said a little shocked "Good, we'll be taking the Gummy Ship okay Cid" Riku said; Cid was so shocked that he nodded dumbly tossing them the keys  
  
"You guys be careful... and take care of them until we get back." Sora said a maturity in him finally being able to be seen as he and Riku took the two keyblades in their hands and walked off towards the Gummi Ship area; everyone else following.  
  
"Be careful you guys!" said Tidus with a serious look on his face "Yea, ya sure you don't need our help?" Wakka asked, tossing his blitzball up in the air "Yea, this is our fight...not yours." Said Sora with a smile "You better come back okay, and you'd better save those two... if you don't I wanna kill you myself!" said Selphie waving madly; tears falling freely.  
  
(Kimi Saeireba; If you were here) (Love Hina Normal Ending; English Lyrics Located at the end of the chapter)  
  
I'M A DREAMER yoake no hikari sosogu ka no chi wa doko?  
  
I'M A DREAMER Honojiroi sono hohoemi, douka sawarasete  
  
The two warriors waved at their friends as they loaded onto the Gummi Ship; on their way to protect those that they love, from whatever it required.  
  
koko wa hi no ataranai basho hitorikiri de naku toki no himitsu no basho sakebu youni namae yobunda kimi ga inakerya, kimi sae ireba  
  
"Hey you two!" yelled Leon as he also looked at the two young men as they prepared for take off "What?" Riku paused "You've both grown...now go save the women that you love!" he said as Riku and Sora gave him a quick smile and then they were inside of the ship.  
  
kitto iku yo, hi no ataru basho kono mama ja owarenai, yakusoku ga aru tooi michi, hitosuji no michi kimi ga inakerya, kimi sae ireba  
  
kitto iku yo, hi no ataru basho kono mama ja owarenai, yakusoku ga aru tooi michi, hitosuji no hikari kimi ga iru kara, kimi sae ireba  
  
This is it... we have to save them... there is no can I... there is only I CAN! Darkness will not control me! The light of my heart and the hearts of my loved ones will pull me on! Thought Riku as he turned the key of the ship This is it.... Hold on Kairi and Nicole... we'll be there... but it would be so much simpler, if only you were here... Thought Sora as the Gummi Ship took off, towards the End of the World and towards the ones that they love....  
  
--Somewhere in the End of the World—  
  
"So they are coming are they? HA! Pittiful humans, prepare to meet death!" Yelled the fur covered warrior as he walked back into the castle of darkness  
  
-End Chapter 7-  
  
A/n: Hey everyone; don't worry Kairi and Nicole aren't out; they'll be back in 2 chapters; just needed a way to start off the story. Cya next time!  
  
English Translation I'm a dreamer. Where does the light of dawn pour down? I'm a dreamer. Dimly white, that smile touched me somehow. That sunshine doesn't touch this place, this secret place where you can cry all alone. As if I were screaming, I call out your name, If you weren't here; if you were here. (1) Surely, I'll go to that place where the sunshine touches. It can't end like this; we still have promises. That far off path, that straight path, If you weren't here; if you were here. (1) Surely, I'll go to that place where the sunshine touches. It can't end like this; we still have promises. That far off road, that beam of light... Because you are here; If only you were here.


End file.
